


Lip Service (Lancelot x Reader)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Lip Service (Lancelot x Reader)

Going past kissing with Lance had been damn near impossible.Though I loved how much of a romantic gentleman he was.....some days you just needed it dirty. 

 

“Lance?”I asked as I rolled onto him in bed so I could rest my chin on the right side of his chest.

 

“Yes my lady?” He said as he brought his right hand to my lower back, cradling me gently and kissing the crown of my head. 

 

“Why don’t we go kill trash in that singularity that just popped up.I’m tired of only training inside.”

 

He looks at me with a slightly worried expression.“I’m not sure it’s safe.I can’t jeopardize your health just to sate your boredom.”Then he begins stroking my back in an attempt to appease me so I don’t get upset. 

 

I don’t bite.He isn’t getting out of this one.I need him out of this house, out of HQ and nothing is going to stop me.“Laaaaaance!”I whine. “Come on.”Then I pout as I slink on top of him to lay on his chest as I begin kissing it and his neck. 

 

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.“You, my lady, are bewitching as ever, but I absolutely will not put you in harms way.”

 

“But Lance...” I sat as I nibble under his chin as my left hand slides down his side “....I’m always safe when I’m with you.You ARE my knight after all.”

 

He groans and I laugh on the inside.Sucker.Gets him every time and I love it just a little less than I love him. 

 

“Fine, but know that if I say we are through we are through.”He wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

 

“I guess I can agree to that.”I smile before rolling off of him and out of bed.

 

——————————————

 

The singularity had been tougher than I had expected, but Lance had done exactly what he had promised.When he finally called a stop, I could tell he was less than thrilled with me. 

 

“I guess you were right after all, sorry Lance.Thanks for taking care of me like you always do.”I look at him with a sad expression but he ignores me and walks over to a tree where he dematerializes his armor.Clad in a light shift and breeches, he leans against its trunkand stares blankly at me as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

Bowing my head slightly, I walk over to him and place my hands on his triceps.“I know you are upset with me and I really am sorry.I just wanted time with you outside of HQ with no one else around.”As I say this, my hand starts sliding down his arm to gently clasp his hand. 

 

“We hardly have any alone time and.....I really need you all to myself sometimes.”That’s when I look up at him with a slight sultry, yet bashful eye as I pull his hands from his chest so I can lean into him. 

 

Even though his face is stern, I can feel his heartbeat race as the feel of my body against him wins over his less than rational mind. 

 

“Are you really able to say you didn’t want a little time alone with me as well?”Then I take his hands and pull them behind me and place them on my ass.“I really am sorry Lance, but watching you protect me and take care of me....” then I take my hands and bring them to the tie of his breeches as I undo them “....has a certain affect on me and definitely makes me love you more.”

 

His eyes bore into mine as he takes a deep breath.“You are right, I cannot

say that.”His voice is deeper and huskier.I can tell he is trying to not be affected by me, but is failing miserably. 

 

“Then will you accept my apology and let me make it up to you?”That’s when, with my eyes locked on his, I slide down his body as my legs splay out to each side of his at the same time I pull his breeches and underclothes off. 

 

When my face is eye level with his groin, I pull my gaze away and take in the sight of his fully erect shaft.“Looks like I wasn’t the only one affected by your chivalry my beloved Knight.”I whisper just loud enough for him to hear before I bring my lips to his length. 

 

Kissing up and down his entire shaft, one hand gently grips its base as the other reaches around and squeezes his ass.Somehow he remains stoic, releasing only a slight moan as my lips caress his exposed skin. 

 

I smirk knowing that’s about to be short lived.“I love you so much Lance.I wish you would let me show you how much more often.”I say in between kisses as my lips travel up his length one final time. 

 

Then, with a single lick around the bulb, my lips envelop him entirely causing his knees to almost buckle and a groan to rip from his lips as one hand tangles in my hair while the other grips the trunk behind him. 

 

As my lips rise up and down his length alternating the depth of penetration, I keep telling him in his mind how much I love him, need him, want him as I drive him to ecstasy with my words and lips. 

 

As he begins to breathe heavier, I wrap my tongue around the sides alternately as my lips tighten around his length, seducing more sounds out. 

 

That’s when he slowly starts riding my face.Taking his ass in both hands, I pull him into me, opting to increase suction and speed over tolerance.This quickly causes him to lose the remaining shreds of self control as he rides my lips harder, causing me to almost gag a few times. 

 

A worthwhile sacrifice to see him needy and practically begging for me.It’s such a turn on to have this self contained man losing control to me and all I can do is crave more. 

 

As I start to moan and whine, sending vibrations over his length, I remove one hand from his ass and begin fondling his inner thigh and sack.Tugging gently as I pull my lips back, I increase feeling as his skin pulls tighter and my lips apply more feeling to his sensitive member. 

 

I can tell he is close, tell he is torn between his release and his pleasure.Yet all I want to do is torture him more, bring him closer to oblivion as I shatter ever ounce of control he insists on having.I want him to feel dirty.....and like it. 

 

“Cum for me Lance.”I say in his head as I look up into eyes roiling with passion. 

 

That’s when he breaks.As our eyes lock I watch his orgasm rock his body as his seed explodes into my mouth and slightly out the sides as he grips my hair and bottoms himself out.Forced to swallow, my eyes tear slightly but I don’t look away. 

 

See me.Like it.Want me. 

 

His mouth is open and he is breathing heavily as I gently suck him dry before releasing him and licking the cum I can reach from my lips before wiping the rest with my hand. 

 

When I am back together, I gather his breeches and begins pulling them up as I slide back up his body. 

 

He provides no resistance, just watches me with a smoldering look until his breeches are tied and he too is back together. 

 

Smiling, I reach up to trace his lip with my thumb.“I really do love you Lance.I hope you know that.Not just sexually to, I love everything about you.”Then I take his hand and kiss the palm.“Shall we go back?” 

 

I love to leave, but he yanks me back against his chest before pulling my ear to his lips.“When we go back just know, you will not leave that bed until I am good and done with you.”

 

His voice is dark, seductive, and disarming, causing me to whisper slightly in wanton anticipation.

 

“Is that what you want?Or do you want to play at these games a little longer?”

 

I bite my lip and turn to look at him.“Take me back Lance.”

 

That’s when he smirks and picks me up in a princess carry, taking me back to our room where I learn the TRUE meaning of lip service. 


End file.
